


It was his Birthday

by SchneeWinter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, I hope I broke your hearts, but..., hinted perfect pair, probably not, the fanfic is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fanfic for Fuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was his Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Coming a bit late. Well, at least I posted it on time on Tumblr.

**It was his birthday.**

 

People smiled and congratulated him, wishing him luck. They gave him presents and even the people that hated him, smiled a fake smile like he always did.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

The golden pair smiled at him and spend much time with him.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

Kaidoh gave him a present, a bit embarrassed, but confident.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

Inui offered him some of his newest Inui juice.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

Kawamura brought him sushi, he did himself, hoping it would taste great. It did.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

Momoshiro gave him a book not knowing what to give him instead.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

Rival schools congratulated him and gave him little presents.

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

Ryoma brought him flowers, knowing he liked them mumbled something about “Happy Birthday.”

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

His family were all there. Also Yuuta. They celebrated his birthday and gave him gifts. Yuuta smiled at him and that made him happy but…

 

 

**It was his birthday.**

 

_So where was Tezuka?_

  
Ah, Syuusuke forgot. Tezuka was in Germany.

 

* * *

 

  
**It was his birthday.**

 

**_He didn’t like it._ **


End file.
